don't forget about your soul
by r.ablack23
Summary: Ponto de vista da vida de um Black, por um Black. Leia; não fará mal a ninguém. FF   M; por conter insinuações e provavelmente no futuro cenas que moralistas não acharam adequadas para um público que apesar dos pesares, vê **ta*ia na novela.
1. some stuff

Venho por meio deste informar o básico: nenhuma das personagens descritas aqui são minhas, tudo é BASEADO na obra de J., tanto que, apesar das personagens terem nascido em anos diversos, aqui tive de encaixar de forma que desse coerência a toda a fanfic.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

ass:RAB


	2. prólogo  chapter I

**Prólogo**

**Animais nas**_cem,_ são auxiliados por seus pais, família, até poderem andar com as próprias pernas e comer com a própria boca; depois matam para se alimentar, crescem ainda mais, estacionam, encontram uma parceira para acasalar, pura perpetuação da espécie e por fim depois de alguns anos ou meses, morrem. Morte, tantas conotações podemos ter dela. Morte natural, muda, sem dor. O indivíduo simplesmente vai dormir e nunca mais abre os olhos para o mundo dos vivos. A morte ligeira, onde uma parada cardíaca, respiratória se faz presente, ou ainda um tiro de luz que fere a carne e para o organismo, não respira mais, não pulsa. Por último temos a morte gradativa; tão subdividida. Ela é aquela morte em que a pessoa em questão adoece, sofre, sente cada estágio de sua própria degradação. Triste, muito triste, mas ainda temos uma segunda opção para esta, a morte por tortura, que por sua vez também pode ser ramificada em dois veios: tortura física e psicológica. A física é dilacerante; cortes, hematomas, ossos quebrados garganta cheia d'água. O corpo vai ao seu extremo e ao encontrar o ápice do seu inflar simplesmente estoura como um balão de ar que se rompe na boca de uma criança sem noção de espaço físico. Agoniza dedos inférteis. Mas de todos os falecimentos o que mais se enquadra nesta história é o último. Psicológico. Talvez vocês hão de entender conforme as palavras forem tomando forma.

_chapter I __**- Quando garotos implicam com garotas, e irmãos se amam.**_

**Melodrama p**_rognóstico._ Não adianta querer acertar na lua porque o máximo que faras é destronar o rei com uma pedra no meio da testa. Como toda história que obedeça uma ordem cronológica de fato, por onde começar? Do inicio. Verão de 69. Mais uma reunião da família Black seria estabelecida, mais uma chance para que os futuros herdeiros de toda a hegemonia pura do mundo bruxo pudessem se aproximar e formarem alianças. Merlin, eramos somente crianças!_- Regulus seu idiota! Olha o que você fez! Garoto burro! -_ Crianças são somente crianças, elas não nascem ruins, o meio que as corrompe. Oito anos e só, o mundo parecia ser tão cheio de cheiros, gostos, cores, mas o que mais me atraía naquilo tudo era simplesmente tirar as meninas do sério, em principal Andrômeda. Parecia uma criança até desnutrida de tão magricela que era, os tornozelos finos, tal como os pulsos, os ombros levemente juntos, não eram largos. Rosto fino e tão expressivo. Sempre quando se emburrava um bico enorme se formava e os braços se cruzavam (isso depois de alguns tapas que sempre sempre eram desferidos com tanta precisão, como uma garota conseguia aquela proeza? Só Salazar sabe). _- Que foi? Eu só queria ver como era por dentro oras, você nunca deixa eu pegar elas... - _Com um riso maroto no rosto e os ombros encolhidos, simplesmente ficava ali sentado observando a menina ainda tentando recolocar a cabeça da boneca em seu devido lugar, acima do pescoço._ - Mas é claro que não vou deixar você pegar, é brinquedo de menina, é meu, como você é idiota Regulus -_ Quanto mais falava tentando me explicar, mais ela parecia ficar fula da vida, o que de fato era no mínimo engraçado de se ver._ - Não Benedith, pode deixar, ele vai ter o que merece, mamãe vai cuidar de você -_ Segurando o riso que logo viria a tona, naquela ocasião cheguei mais perto e me agachei ao lado da menina muito em silêncio enquanto a mesma ainda se debatia ao máximo para arrumar a boneca. Estava tão concentrada que não reparar em mim ali, apoiado nos joelhos olhando a boneca. Era tão fácil arrumar, mas era tão sensacional a forma como ela era orgulhosa suficiente para não aceitar ajuda, até que... POP! _- AAh desisto, bosta de dragão! Você é um palerma Regulus -_ Num momento em que ela quase conseguira colocar a cabeça outra vez, fiz um som com a boca em seu ouvido o que fez a garota se assustar e deixar tudo de lado me empurrando para me fazer cair sentado. Criança birrenta, briguenta, mas que tinha tanta vida, sempre tivera. _- Que foi? Fiz nada, você é que se desconcentrou, para com isso Andy - - Fica quieto Regulus, você vai me comprar uma nova - _Os olhos da menina já estavam cheios das lágrimas, não sei se de magoa ou de raiva, só sei que naquela tarde ela se afastara de mim após o episódio, sei também que lhe concertei a boneca e deixei em cima de sua cama.

**Minha in**_fância _sempre girara em torno dessas situações ou dos problemas que tinha em casa. Sirius sempre fora tão revoltado com tudo, tão esnobe com seu próprio sangue que as brigas eram eminentes. Nós dois sempre brigávamos, parecíamos dois pivetes em guerra todo santo dia. Talvez o problema naquela época fosse ciumes, ou pura tendência, mas o que fere são os fatos. Nós dois sempre acabávamos cheios de hematomas. _- Pirralho, solta! Eu 'to brincando, é meu! - - Não, esse é o meu, o seu já 'tá quebrado a rodinha, não mande você quebrar Sirius, eu to afim de brincar agora! - - Você nem tava querendo, sai daqui antes que eu te bata! - _Vozes exaltadas, olhares em ameaça, duas crianças bufando por um simples carrinho. Confesso que eu não era fácil, mas Sirius também não era. _- Não, é meu! - _Num movimento rápido lhe tomei o carrinho pela mão e sai correndo escada acima já escutando Sirius não muito atrás. _- Você 'tá ferrado seu pentelho! -_ Último degrau; fui com um pé para firmar no patamar mas o outro de apoio fora puxado para trás. Depois de soltar o carrinho levando as mãos até o nariz que havia batido com tudo no chão e latejava de dor, Sirius já vinha pra cima com os punhos fechados descarregando a raiva que sentia onde quer que fosse. _- Sirius Black! O que pensa que está fazendo com seu irmão? -_ Sirius saiu de cima de mim puxado pela orelha enquanto eu ainda choramingava de dor no patamar da escada. _- Mãe, para, o Regulus que pegou o carrinho que eu tava brincando, ele que começou mãe - _ A orelha do menino já estava da cor de uma maçã e ele já sabia o que viria. Sem carinho algum minha mãe levara ele para o porão e o deixara lá, sozinho depois de lhe estapear a cabeça. Situações extremas sempre se faziam presentes, mas fazer o que? Era a vida.


	3. chapter II

_inverno de 74_

**Não se p**_ode _ter tudo na vida; provérbio utilizado pelo povo, criado pelo povo e para o povo. Agora diga-me, existe alguma distinção de povo? População. Somos todos um apesar de nossas distinções principalmente no campo ideológico, logo tal provérbio serviria para todo e qualquer ser racional e que possa exercer suas funções psicológicas num meio. _**Senhora da luz vermelha, abra estas pernas, me deixa entrar em teu mundo e ser feliz. Deixe o pobre coitado da miséria, que ronca de fome durante o dia, durante a noite, dá-lhe o prazer que todo ser humano deve ter, dá-lhe um motivo pelo qual continuar vivo**__.__- Senhores, por favor, deem aplausos a nossa mais nova contratante, miss Genevive, diretamente do sul da frança! Divirtam-se -_Tanta fumaça, tanto cigarro, tanto álcool. Não conseguia me acostumar com aquilo. Meu pai sempre achava que Sirius deveria ficar em casa para aprender a se comportar e quanto mais ele o deixava em casa, mais o comportamento de Sirius piorava, mais eu inticava, mais eu apanhava dele e mais ele apanhava de minha mãe ou de meu pai. Roda de vícios e nada de virtudes, pura balela de como uma família rústica, de sangue azul e possuidora de bens deve ter. _**Pai, estás a maliciar teu filho. Pai, estás a pecar contra tua inocência de criança. Pai, olha o que fazes com teu filho, pensas que ele será um bom homem? Pai, será que és um bom homem?**_ _- Regulus, filho, hoje uma delas é tua, escolhe a que quiser -_ O som era alto, como podiam ser tantas? A pele de todas era macia demais, as faces eram bonitas demais, como alguém tem coragem de matar anjos, mesmo que sejam anjos que te sugam a alma, pois existem anjos que foram expulsos do céu e caíram no inferno. _- Eu não sei se é... -__- Não! Regulus, escolha de uma vez -_ Quantos anos eu tinha? Treze anos. Quantos ela tinha? Dezessete. Como ela era? Ruiva, morena, loira. Bem, sendo bem generalista, ela tinha os cabelos ruivos mais bonitos que já vi em toda minha vida. Os cabelos que soltos resultariam em cachos, estavam presos enrolados. Será que teria a oportunidade de soltá-los? Retirar aqueles grampos de cobre par lhe liberar a vida, porque sim, dava a impressão de ser pura liberdade. Os lábios feito sangue e os olhos com lápis preto, que só fazia realçar os olhos claros me deixaram completamente atordoado. Bem, se meu pai fazia tanta questão, então que fosse com ela. _- Quero aquela -_ Orion olhou na direção em que eu olhava e logo depois conversou com um amigo seu que estava ao seu lado_. __- Boa noite jovem senhor Black -__**Teus olhos ardem por dor, mas tua boca enfeitiça com sorriso ensaiado de desejo. Bota tuas mãos de uma vez dentro das calças do moleque, do rapaz, do homem que te paga para poder sentir o que é o calor de uma mulher. **_Sem olhar mais nenhuma vez para meu pai, segui com a moça até um quarto no andar de cima do bordel. O vestido bordô que a acompanhava fora parar no chão, dando um sentido novo a palavra mulher aos meus olhos. _- Me conte, nunca fez isso antes? -_Confesso que sentia as mãos geladas e não conseguia me manter impassivo as nuances daquela prostituta. Beijo lento, vermelho e venenoso. _- Não -_ Um sorriso deveras suspeito brotou naqueles lábios de puro pecado, habilitado e destrinchado. Cada toque, caricia, ela realmente tinha experiencia e sabia o que fazia, apesar de aparentar ter pouca idade. Aquela de fato fora uma noite de puro desejo saciado, realmente, a arte do cinco contra um não se comparava a ter de fato uma mulher ali, junto de ti e poder se sentir fisicamente completo... só havia um pequeno problema. Qual? Te respondo. Talvez estivesse sendo ingênuo na época, talvez não, só o que sei é de uma única coisa: queria que aquele momento não fosse num bordel, com uma prostituta experiente, teria sido muito mais satisfatório se fosse em meu quarto, com uma garota tão inexperiente quanto eu e que tivesse o sobrenome _Black_.


End file.
